Assertive
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Maria displays her determination and strength; something a certain Baroness didn't think she had.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work and the screen writers.

This is a short story. It's complete. I could have divided it into chapters but I preferred to publish all of it. Enjoy.

Elsa had just closed the door to her bedroom; Maria had started to pack her things. She allowed tears to touch her cheeks and then bent over in despair.

Maria took a deep breath and raised her head. Elsa's words had registered but not in the way Elsa thought they had.

Maria suddenly realized and said out loud. "No, she had no right to tell me how I feel, nor how the Captain feels. I stood up to my crazy guardian who disciplined me for no good reason; I'm not letting this woman chase me away. Max invited me, by golly, I'm going."

She even surprised herself at her sudden burst of assertiveness. Realizing she really didn't have anything appropriate to wear, she grabbed her robe and quickly walked to Liesl's room. There was a faint light coming from under her door, Maria knocked and cracked it open at the same time.

"Come in." She heard

Then in apprehension, "is something wrong Fräulein Maria?"

"No, Liesl, is everyone asleep?"

"Marta and Gretl, yes, Brigitta is reading. The boys and Louisa snuck down the back stairs to watch everyone but they're back in their rooms now."

"Uncle Max invited me to be his dinner partner. I have nothing to wear. Do you have a dress that might fit me?"

"Oh, yes, Fräulein. Frau Schmidt bought it for my sixteenth birthday party that I never had."

"I'm sorry, Liesl."

"That's alright; I have a feeling things are going to get a lot better around here."

"What do you mean?"

She just smiled, "here it is."

"It's absolutely beautiful. Are you sure you want me to wear it?"

"I'm sure, let me help you." It was Liesl's favorite color, pale green, but it looked lovely on her governess. "Now let me fix your hair."

Maria's hair was short but Liesl managed to pull one side away from her face and anchor it with a beautiful hair clip filled with emeralds. "Liesl, are these stones real?"

"No, just good imitations."

"Your cheeks are rosy, are you excited?"

"I suppose I am. Tell me quickly about all the extra tableware I will see."

"The soup is served first, use the round spoon on the right side of the plate; next is the salad, use the smaller fork that has more pointy tongs. Remember the spoon and fork at the top of your plate are for dessert. Uncle Max will help you, I'm sure. Now go down the front stairs, you'll avoid the ballroom. Uncle Max will be looking for you."

Maria did as Liesl suggested; indeed Max was watching for her. "There you are – don't you look lovely." He put out his arm; tentatively she placed her hand on it. "Maria, take a deep breath. I can feel you shaking. I'll protect you, don't worry." He patted her hand and together they walked toward the dining room.

"Fräulein Maria, so nice of you to join us, I wanted to tell you how nice the children sang. Did you teach them?"

"Thank you Baroness, they already knew how to sing; they only needed practice."

The two couples entered the dining room together; name cards denoted their seats. Maria and Max sat almost where they usually sat; an extra leaf had been added to enlarge the table. Baroness Ebersol sat to Maria's left.

All the guests were seated when the Captain and Elsa entered the room. When Elsa made eye contact with Maria, she was aghast; after all when she had left Maria's bedroom she was packing. She immediately looked away and started a conversation with the couple sitting nearest to her.

Max knew Elsa well, he saw the expression she was trying to hide, but his eyes were really on Georg. He was having difficulty not starring at Maria. Max recalled how he looked at her the night when he sang Edelweiss.

It was late when the last guest left. She thanked Max for a lovely evening and then showing her feistiness she went over to Elsa and Georg. "It was a lovely party. Don't you think Baroness? Will I see you at breakfast?"

"I don't think so Fräulein," was all Elsa could say.

"And you Captain?"

"Oh yes, I always eat with the children."

"And you Fräulein?"

"Of course, sir. Good night." She detected a smirky smile on Max's face as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Before she went to her room, she checked on all the children, everyone was asleep. She opened Liesl's door slightly. "Fräulein is that you?"

"Yes, why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about you. You look happy, are you?"

"Yes Liesl, help me with the buttons please. Thank you, I'll see you at breakfast. Now you need to get some sleep."

Maria really wasn't sleepy. She sat with her prayer book open trying to find a suitable prayer. But all she could do was ask God, "Why does my heart beat faster everytime the Captain looks at me and why can I hardly breathe?" After saying her usual prayers, she climbed into bed and surprisingly sleep came quickly.

Even though the night was short, Maria woke up early. It was a beautiful day. Katia, the cook gave her a cup of tea which she took with her outside. She walked towards the lake. She was thinking, "What a wonderful day for a picnic."

Strolling around the grounds she passed near the gazebo – inside was a person. The sun was reflecting off the glass, she couldn't make out the identity. She stopped as she heard talking – she knew the voice, the Captain's. She didn't want to eavesdrop but his voice was so hurting.

"Agathe, I'm sorry. I made a promise to you, I haven't kept. I thought I loved a woman but now I know I don't. I love someone I shouldn't love, she's promised to God. My heart aches, Agathe, I don't know what to do."

"I wish he knew what I felt." Maria thought. "Maybe his heart beats faster when he looks at me. Is that possible?" She wondered.

All of a sudden a peaceful feeling came over her; she had to help them both find out. She hid as he left the gazebo and walked back to the villa. She went the opposite direction – entered the back door. Walking to the dining room she heard the chatter of children.

"Good morning children."

"Good morning Fräulein."

"Everyone seems in a good mood this morning."

"Father just told us he wants to go on a picnic with us."

"Where did he go?"

"To tell the cook to fix a basket of food for nine. Are you coming with us?"

"I hope so."

"Of course she is, I just didn't have time to ask her. You will come, Fräulein?"

"Oh yes, it's a beautiful day. Is the Baroness or Uncle Max joining us?"

"Neither, they won't be out of bed until noon; we're leaving soon after breakfast."

"I see."

"Children get out of those nice clothes, no uniforms either; wear your play clothes. Be at the front door in twenty minutes." Everyone scattered, Maria went up to put on her picnic clothes; grabbed a sweater and the basket of picnic toys. She was trying to make it down the stairs. "Fräulein."

"Yes, Captain"

"Let me help you." He came up the stairs and took the basket of toys from her.

"What's all this?"

"Our picnic toys, you'll see."

The boys put the balls in the nets and tied the rope around their waist. Liesl carried the blanket. Maria carried a smaller basket. "You have the food, Captain?"

"Right here," he tapped the basket. With the children all counted, they hurried out the front door and he and Maria followed them out. Immediately she started to sing about the beautiful morning, the beautiful day and her wonderful feeling that everything was going her way.

"You're mighty happy this morning, Fräulein."

"We're always happy Father, when we go on a picnic." Friedrich told him.

"Fräulein Maria, start the song again." They slowed their walk and sang all the verses with her. Even the Captain picked up the words of the chorus and sang along. They sang all the way to the picnic spot.

The five older children and their father played a game of soccer; Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa against Liesl, Brigitta and their father. They ran around the flat portion of the hill until Maria called them to lunch. After they had eaten Maria insisted they all rest for a while; they sat and sang many of the other songs she had taught them.

"I can't believe you know so many songs, children."

"It's easy with our Fräulein."

"Fräulein Maria, can we feed the fish the extra bread?"

"Just don't get wet!"

For the next few minutes Maria and the Captain were alone. Maria had those feelings again. The Captain seemed to be taking deep breaths. Then he asked her. "What's your day like at the Abbey? Can you come up here? Do you sing a lot?"

"No Captain, none of those things."

"And you are just as happy as you are now?" His words made her pause. She knew she was so happy around the children and she was really happy right now.

"It's a different kind of happy."

"Which do you like best?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just wonder if you are absolutely sure you want to go back to the Abbey at the end of the summer."

"Truthfully, I can't answer that now."

"Would it be wrong of me to ask why?"

"No Captain, it isn't. I have experienced feelings I never imagined. Your children have freely given me their love and I know what that feels like and I believe they know I love them."

"Yes, they do. They've told me."

"Fräulein, I never thought I could experience love again, but I think I can. I promised Agathe I would find the children a mother. I thought Elsa might be her, but I don't think she would last ten minutes on a picnic."

Maria couldn't help herself; a smile laugh came to her lips.

"Since you're not sure where you are happiest and I know it's not with Elsa for me – that leaves us."

"What are you trying to say, Captain?"

"I want to know all about you. We both need to find our happiness. Here today with you and the children, on a picnic; this is the happiest I've been in four years."

"Is it the same for you?"

"Yes," just then two soaking wet children came up the hill laughing. "Okay, what happened?"

"It was an accident, Fräulein Maria. I lost my balance on a rock," Kurt told her. "I grabbed Louisa to get my balance, but we both fell. We're not hurt, just wet."

Maria couldn't help but laugh. She handed him a towel she always carried with her.

"So it's happened before children?"

"Yes, Father, we were just playing."

"Okay dry off, the sun is starting to go down. We should get back before the evening chill sets in," he said in a kind voice.

"Gather everything, we'll sing the drinking gourd song on the way home." Laughing and singing they made it home quickly.

With the children all upstairs, Georg asked Maria. "Can we talk after the children go to bed?

"I'd love to, Captain."

The children had taken their baths before dinner so getting them into bed was quick. Marta and Gretl were exhausted; they were asleep before she had finished their story. Brigitta would read herself to sleep. For some reason, Louisa was really tired. Maria wondered if her womanhood was coming.

Kurt and Friedrich were also reading, comic books; and Liesl was waiting for her. Maria had no doubt she had sensed something between herself and her father.

"Liesl, your father wants to talk to me; so I will be downstairs for a while. Come find me if anyone needs me."

"I will. Have a nice evening, Fräulein." Maria just smiled at her.

Maria found Georg in the small sitting room opposite the dining room. He had a tray of tea and cookies on a small table. There were two chairs in the room in addition to a settee. Georg was in one; Maria took the other.

"Tea, Maria?"

"Yes, thank you. What are you having?"

"A brandy"

"You like it?"

"Yes, I don't drink it often; in the past it was only to celebrate, like the birth of each child. We didn't finish our conversation."

"You wanted to know about me. This may surprise you; there was a time in my life I denied God. The Progressive School in Vienna taught that in most of their classes. I went to church one day thinking I would hear some good music, instead I heard an inspiring sermon. It changed me Captain. I thought I should thank God by becoming a nun. I know now that wasn't a wise decision. I never prayed about it and tried to learn God's plan for me. I think that was the real reason the Reverend Mother sent me to you."

"Have you prayed? Do you think you have an answer?"

"I think the fact that we are sitting here, just the two of us, is the beginning of finding that answer. Why did the Baroness return to Vienna?

"She told me to find my happiness."

"I sense you have had no relationships with men. Am I right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Never Maria."

"Never Captain, I hung out with a large group of boys and girls. We hiked the country side together. We never paired off, nobody did."

"Are you scared of me Maria?"

"No, I'm not scared of you – I think I'm scared of my own feelings."

"Butterflies in your stomach, your heart beating fast and unable to breathe sometimes."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because this is the second time in my life I have had those feelings."

"Really Captain, you too."

"Maria, the housestaff isn't blind and neither is Liesl. They see it in our eyes."

"I know. I think the older children have been talking."

"I don't know how long you can live here, if we continue to share a relationship."

"Yes I know. I'm not that naïve; rumors can be so cruel"

"Yes they can."

"It's late Maria. The children will be well rested. I think we better get some sleep."

"Good night Maria"

"Good night Captain"

He waited at the bottom of the stairs for her to disappear down the hall. He went to his room using the back stairs. Something he would do every night after he and Maria would spend time together, talking.

Max returned to the villa two days later. "Do you have news for me Georg?"

"I want to thank you for inviting Maria to stay for the party dinner. I know you had a different reason. You gave me a chance to recognize my feelings. All I can tell you, we are talking; not in private but right here in the sitting room."

"Where is she now?"

"She went back to the Abbey, to talk to the Reverend Mother. She told us at breakfast that she was an orphan and that the Reverend Mother had truly been like a mother to her."

The Reverend Mother was pleased to see Maria. She listened carefully as Maria explained how she felt.

"Maria, are you sure that is where you are happiest?"

"Oh yes, Mother."

"Where are you going to live?"

The Captain and I need to decide. We both know what is proper."

Maria said goodbye to the Reverend Mother; she genuflected and kissed her ring before hurrying back to the villa.

That evening, Maria heard Georg say, "I've dropped the Fräulein from your name. Don't you like my given name?

"That's not true, it's a lovely name, a strong name, but you will always be my brave sea captain."

"Why Maria? I'm not brave."

"Of course you are brave. After I arrived here I remembered why your name was familiar."

"Familiar, Maria?"

"You know there are a number of years between our ages. By the time I was at the Progressive School, your heroic exploits during the war were already being taught. Captain, you fought and won a huge victory for Austria; you received a highly coveted medal of honor."

"Maybe so Maria, but in the end Austria lost."

"But not because of you Captain. And now, although it has taken a while you have won a most important battle of your life. You have won back the affection of your children."

"And maybe yours, Maria?"

"The seed has been planted Georg. We must now water it, give it the light of day and pray that we are following God's plan and not ours alone."

"Is that what you pray for?"

"Yes, Georg. Reverend Mother asked me where I am happiest. I told her here with you and the children."

"Thank you Maria. I guess it's time to tell the children you will be moving out of the villa for a while."

"Yes, and they're not all going to understand, especially Gretl and Marta."

Maria's prediction came true. "Why can't you get married right now?" They heard when they told the children.

"The Church requires us to wait at least three weeks. They want to be sure a couple is really ready to commit to the vows they will take."

"Yes, I looked it up in my prayer book." Liesl added. "It says they have to promise to be with each other for as long as they both shall live."

"That's not how my stories end." Gretl announced rather emphatically.

"I know, dear, but they are stories – lovely stories. The Church has rules we must follow; you understand. I know it's hard." Maria took her on to her lap for a hug.

"What about the next thunderstorm? No one will sing to us."

"Gretl, Marta, please come to me." Georg sat them both on his lap, one on each knee. "I'll be here, but you must come to my room and wake me up – I sleep through thunderstorms."

"How do you do that, Father?"

"Well girls, the war I fought had a lot of loud noises – I learned to shut them out."

It was shortly after breakfast when the first rumble of thunder was heard. "I guess we won't be going to the mountain, we'll need to have our picnic inside."

"Where Fräulein Maria?"

"We'll use the ballroom." She looked at Georg.

"Great idea" she heard.

Later that evening, with only the necessities in her bag, Maria said good night to the children. Liesl would put them to bed.

Max and Georg delivered Maria safely to the orphanage where she would stay at night for the next several weeks.

It wasn't even a week later when the couple shared that all important first kiss.

"You better hang on to me Georg, my legs are giving out."

"Oh I'll hang on to you, darling." His arms went under hers and he clasped his hands together; picked her up off her feet and twirled her around and around. Squealing laughter was heard in the villa – a rush of people stood looking at the couple on the veranda.

"Now you can get married!" Gretl stated rather indignantly and greater laughter roared from everyone.

Marta and Gretl got their fairytale ending only a few weeks later in the chapel of the abbey.

"Married at last," rang out from everyone at the reception.

And just like in Gretl's story books. They lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
